Top 10 Power of Nature Moments from Season 1
by Taismo-89
Summary: To the creature rescue! In this list, we're counting down our picks for the Top 10 Wild Kratts: Power of Nature Season 1 moments. Note: this list was made by me and Soul Rider. WK and its original characters, once more remembering you all, belong to PBS.


To the creature rescue! Today, we're counting down our picks for the Top 10 Wild Kratts: Power of Nature Season 1 moments.

Any impacting, shocking or even creaturrific moments are included. Plus, only Season 1 moments are allowed in this list, but once Season 2 ends, we'll work on a season 2 list as well. Oh, and just warning, it WILL contain a few spoilers, for the ones that haven't read PoN's episodes yet.

* * *

**Number 10:** Athena's Thoughts; Baker vs. Kratt (episode 18)

Kickin' off our list is the Goddess of Wisdom's first appearence in the series, that later plays a major role in revealing the team's past in the show.

After Chris gets banished by a jealous and corrupted Nick Baker, he meets Athena, and while he trains with her to save his friends and family, she remembers about his previous life as Terra, the first Earth and Gaia Guardian, which is not revealed until the first episode of Season 2.

It leaves us confused about what she was talking about, especially her last comments at the end of the episode, "They ARE back. If only the _sixth_ in their circle of friends were with them..." and "Looks like your love for him came through. I'm proud of you... my _former_ student."

* * *

**Number 9:** Blythe's True Form; Spooky Tale Time (episode 35)

As much scary as the stories told by Tania in this episode were, Blythe's story told by Gavin was the scariest of them all, thanks to Katy Towell's _Childrin R Skary _inspiration.

As we see Blythe tell her side of the story, and reveal herself as the little girl from Gavin's tale, we also discover what really happened to her family and how her "friend", Mr. Gizmo, used her for her anger. Of course thanks to Gavin and the team, things ended up fine.

* * *

**Number 8:** Aviva and the Hunter, Wéifēng: Panda Guardian of the Tessens (episode 38)

While trying to find a Guardian weapon to Aviva, and help a young panda cub, an unscrupolous unnamed hunter tries getting in the team's way.

As much as it was scary with the enraged Kratt Brothers, Aviva's effort to try saving the hunter, inspired on The _Lion King II: Simba's Pride_'s Kiara and Zira scene, was satisfying and yet shocking.

* * *

**Number 7:** Martin's Childhood Memory, Through Mint and Minds (episode 30)

From Chris and Martin's powers to Minty the Snowboy's first appearance, we can see that the creators of this fanfic series DO love to reference _Frozen_.

As much frightening of Max and Paris's first appearence and shocking of the brothers being born with powers, Martin's memory of his father leaving with his sisters, and the hatred he gained for his own powers, leaves us all teary-eyed, and later sappy when Martin confesses that he began liking his powers again thanks to his dear little brother.

* * *

**Number 6:** Cub Teamwork, The Wild Katts (episode 36)

Don't let the furry faces fool you. We met them all in the original _Wild Kratts_ show as little, helpless cubs, but little could we know that the lions, black jaguar, cheetah and caracal cubs, now tecnically in their pre or teen years, could become a furr-tastic team to be reckoned with.

Using their creature powers to escape Gourmand and even take him down, the Wild Katts show that even competition can be put aside for what's needed to be done.

* * *

**Number 5: **Jimmy's Musical Confession; Music from My Heart (episode 23)

Many people cheered and expected Jimmy and Koki to be a couple. Their interactions in the original show left really explicit that they were really close friends.

After the dark cloud's defeat, Jimmy finds his chance to finally admit his feelings to Koki, through Scott Grimes's marvelous voice and song. Of course, it does work, leading them to finally assume their so wished by the fandom compromise.

* * *

**Number 4:** Martin confronts the Shadow Warrior, Martin and the Fish-keteers (episode 22)

When visiting the mighty God of the Sea, Poseidon, Martin finds his weapon and is forced to remain in the temple thanks to the Musketeer Law. Despite this however, he counters with his duty as the Water Guardian and therefore he could not stay forever.

The mysterious statue in the Mystical Garden, responsible for many of the problems the team faced as new Nature Guardians, sends one of its dark clouds to steal Poseidon's valuable trident, and has a duel with the Kratt in blue.

Under Agent Orange's _Bloodstains_ track, the duel was surely memorable, and showed a little more of Martin Kratt's awesomeness.

* * *

**Number 3:** Past Revelations; Nature Guardians' Tales (episode 34)

Visiting the Fates in the Underworld, important revelations are given to the Tortuga Crew about their identities. We can all agree that we were pretty astonished to discover that the crew knew each other in their past lives. And even more about Flora than any of the others.

We can also agree that knowing Jimmy's full name at the very beginning was a little funny, but doesn't compare to what the rest of the episode brings.

* * *

**Number 2:** Chris's Flashback and Martin's Crystalization, Chris-tal Clear (episode 26)

Taking the silver medal in our list is the brotherly love in this _Frozen_-styled episode, reversing the roles between older and younger sibling unlike in most Frozen Kratts fanfictions.

While fearing his newfound powers, Chris admits the reason why he feared hurting his big brother again, with a flashback that leaves us all remembering of Scar and Simba from _The Lion King_, and despite all this, Martin keeps trying to reach and save his little brother from Donita Donata's greedy plans.

And as much as Anna in the Disney film, we all got torn when Martin turned into crystal with Chris as upset and regretful as Elsa. In the end, of course, the Sixth Element, Love, triumphs over fear and saves Martin. Predictable, yet enjoyable in all contexts.

* * *

Before we reveal our favourite PoN moment, here are a few **Honorable Mentions:**

Lupus Attack on the Theater, Chris Crush (episode 33)

Girl-Powered Rescue; To Catch a Shadow (episode 20)

Martin's Dark Flashback, Bravery in Blue (episode 17)

Maris and Chritin, When Kratt was Kratt (episode 29)

Chris and Aviva's "break-up", Mr. and Mrs. Corcovado (episode 25)

Aviva Comforts the Baby Crocs, Croc Mother's Day (episode 21)

Sick Kratts; Snow-Monkey Loves Me (episode 27)

Mina is Adopted; Power of Nature (episodes 1-2)

Koki and Jimmy's True Pasts; Jimmy and Koki (episode 32)

Martin's Suit Malfunction; Tazzy Martin (episode 9)

Strange Sentence; The Kratts' Memory Book (episode 3)

* * *

And now for the moment you've all been waiting for!

**Number 1:** Martin's "Death", Eris' Wrath (episodes 39-40)

Inspired on one of _Rise of the Guardians_' most shocking scenes, we all got equally shocked when Martin apparently bit the dust, thanks to the Goddess of Discord, Eris, but later revealed to have been captured and locked in the underworld.

Faked or not, the scene was heartbreaking, and as much as the people he cared to protect, we all got really upset, but then relieved that he was still alive. Shocking and, somehow, a little predictable, this was surely one moment that'll be marked in our minds forever.

* * *

Do you agree with our list? Which PoN moment is your favourite? Leave your list and the reasons to pick these moments down in the comments.


End file.
